Voltz
by Derpy Dunsparce
Summary: This is a story of a girl who met a Rotom through frightening circumstances at a tender young age. Twelve years later, she sets out on a journey with her childhood friend, a childhood bully as a rival, and a mysterious trainer who isn't all that she seems. Also, Team Galactic happens. Set in Pokemon Platinum.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Weaaakk."

In the alleyways of Eterna City, in between the apartment complexes, a seven year old girl dressed in a rather garish pink dress glared down at the girl, a year her junior, cowering under her glare. The younger girl's blue eyes stared up terrified at her.

"D-Diane...why?" Came the quiet voice of the cowering girl. The elder, Diane, raised an eyebrow.

"You know why. Your mommy and daddy were Galactic people and they tried to take over Sinnoh."

"S-so...?"

"Sooo!" Diane leaned down, grabbing the younger girl's hair. "You're no better than your stupid mommy and daddy. I bet you're gonna try to take over Sinnoh someday!" The younger girl's eyes teared up as she shook her head. "No? Prove it."

"I don't know how..." The younger whispered. Diane's lips curled upward in a sinister grin that looked out of place on the seven year old's face.

"You know the Old Chateau, right? In Eterna Forest?" The younger girl nodded. "Well, Viktoriya, you go into the Chateau and find me a Luxury Ball. Then I know you're not a bad guy and I'll leave you alone."

"R-Really?" Viktoriya asked, her fear-filled eyes shining with hope. How cute.

"Really really." Letting go of Viktoriya's pale blond hair, the younger girl sped off into the street and to the forest.

"Diane?" A quiet voice spoke.

"Yes Silvia?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea...? I mean Eterna Forest is dangerous for someone to go into without a Pokemon..."

"Of course!" Diane snapped. "I'm full of good ideas! And all the more to scare Viktoriya! There probably isn't a Pokeball in that Chateau anyway so she'll be stuck there for the night, looking for a Pokeball that doesn't exist."

* * *

><p>Viktoriya slipped through into the Chateau, thanks to a gap in the fence just her size. Running up to the front door, she pushed it a little to get it to open. The door creeked open, causing her to shudder. This place was scary...but she had to find that Luxury Ball. She carefully stepped forward, looking around. The door slammed shut behind her, causing her to cry out. "Mama! Papa!" She rushed to the door, only to find it locked. A soft giggle echoed behind her, causing the six year old girl to turn. Behind her was a girl, about her age. "T-The door's locked!" No response. She carefully stepped forward. "...uh...hello?"<p>

"SKREEEEEEEE!" The girl opened her mouth and let out a horrible noise, causing the poor girl to run away with a scream of her own. The ghostly girl followed her, screaming after her. Viktoriya opened a door, entered the room, and slammed it in the ghost's face. Sobbing and trembling, she rushed to the bed and slipped into it. A few moments passed before the TV in the room seemed to flicker to life. Viktoriya cowered under the blanket, shaking still and fearing that the ghostly girl was in the room.

"Roo...tom!" A strange ball of shiny light-blue light shot out from the TV. It looked like a Pokemon but the girl wasn't sure. The...ghostly creature floated to Viktoriya and poked her nose, causing her to feel a light electric shock that numbed her nose. She yelped and covered her nose, causing the Pokemon to giggle. "Rotom! Ro ro Rotom!"

"Ro...tom?" The girl repeated softly. The ghostly ball of plasma nodded.

"Rotom!" The Pokemon, now identified as Rotom, whizzed around the room. "Rotom! Ro ro Rotom!" Viktoriya slowly slipped out of bed, sitting up. Rotom looked around before slipping out of the room, taking it's light with it. After a few moments it returned with a light sigh. "Tom..."

"Can I...stay here?" Viktoriya asked. Rotom turned to her and nodded.

"Tom!" The Rotom whizzed around her head. Viktoriya quickly curled up in the bed, closing her eyes. Her body fell into slumber quickly. The Rotom slowed down and stopped, watching over her in the night.

* * *

><p>"Miss? Miss?" A soft voice spoke. Viktoriya shifted a little, awakening. Turning, the first thing she saw was a young woman with hair green like grass in the shade. "Oh, you're awake."<p>

"Chansey!" Viktoriya sat up, staring at the pink Pokemon behind the woman. It looked like a pink animated egg.

"I'm Cheryl." The woman spoke. "Are you okay? Do you know how you got here?"

"Where's Rotom?" Viktoriya asked, looking around. The ball of plasma levitated over Cheryl's shoulder, chirping a little. Cheryl smiled to the floating plasma Pokemon.

"Is that what this Pokemon is called? It led me here to you. But why are you here? Isn't the Old Chateau haunted?"

"I...I got sent here to find a Luxury Ball." Cheryl looked confused. "T-There's these mean girls, they said they'll leave me alone if I find a Luxury Ball here."

"I don't think you'll find a Luxury Ball here, much less a working Pokeball." Cheryl said sadly. Viktoriya shuddered and lowered her head. Rotom floated down in front of her and began to make silly faces, trying to cheer her up. "I think your parents miss you though. From the looks of things, you've been here for a whole night."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you didn't find a Luxury Ball!?" Diane snarled. Viktoriya shuddered, letting out a whimper. "I knew it, you were a bad guy all along." She huffed. They were fighting on the street, outside the apartments that they lived in. Silvia was behind Diane, holding her Budew, Aygul. "Guess it's time for Tabs."<p>

"N-No! Not Tabs!" A Glameow jumped on Diane's shoulder, purring loudly at the now cowering girl. Diane grinned.

"Tabs, Use Scratch!" The Glameow chirped happily and jumped over, ready to scratch the poor girl.

"Rotom!" Lightning shot at Tabs, causing the Catty Pokemon to jump back. Rotom hovered in front of Viktoriya, buzzing angry.

"What is that?!" Diane gasped in surprise. Viktoriya glanced to the Rotom and grinned.

"It's Rotom!" The Rotom chirped happily at that and began to whiz around Viktoriya. Diane growled.

"No matter, Tabs is the highest grade Glameow, bred from purebred Purugly's. Your Rotom is one you found in the wild. Who knows what's in it's blood...whatever blood it has." Rotom whizzed angrily and shot low volt electricity at Diane, thoroughly ruining her hair. Diane shrieked. "You stupid Rotom! H-How dare you ruin my hair!? Tabs, Bite!" Tabs let out a growl and shot forward, biting the Plasma Pokemon's body. Rotom let out a 'chiii!' of pain. When Tabs let go, Rotom floated to the ground.

"Tom...t-tom..."

"Rotom!" Viktoriya rushed to the wounded Pokemon, noticing that it was close to fainting.

"Tabs! Use Scratch!"

"Meow!" Tabs shot forward, ready to scratch the girl again.

"Inso, Headbutt!" Another Pokemon rushed in, a primarily yellow Pokemon with a strange drill-like tail. Tabs cried in pain and immediately fainted from the strength of the move. The three girls turned, staring up at the stranger who dressed in a fine thin-stripe brown and gray suit. In her hand was a clear umbrella. "Wonderful job Inso, now come here." The Pokemon wiggled over back to the Trainer, who picked the Pokemon up with her other hand. "So, what have we here?" Diane and Silvia looked at each other before rushing away, Diane grabbing her fainted Glameow. The Trainer turned her attention to Viktoriya and Rotom. "Are you okay?" Viktoriya glanced up to her, shaking a little.

"I-I think I'm fine." She murmured. "M-My Rotom..." The Trainer knelt down and pulled out a pink spray bottle. She carefully sprayed the Rotom, causing the Plasma Pokemon to spring up.

"Tom! Ro Ro tom!" Rotom whizzed around the trainer and then around Viktoriya.

"What's your name?"The Trainer asked.

"V-Viktoriya." Viktoriya stammered, earning a soft smile from the Trainer.

"What a nice name. My name is Katherine." She turned to Rotom. "You have a very rare Pokemon with you."

"A rare Pokemon?" Viktoriya echoed.

"Yes, Rotom is a very rare Pokemon. And it seems Rotom's taken a liking to you. I saw how it rushed to your rescue." Katherine pulled out a Pokeball, a black Pokeball with red and gold accents: A Luxury Ball. "I'd suggest catching it, if Rotom agrees with you." Viktoriya took the Pokeball carefully. Rotom chirped and poked the Pokeball, wanting it to open. Viktoriya opened the ball and Rotom shot in, causing the Pokeball to close. It shook thrice, although Rotom did not struggle at all. Viktoriya grinned.

"My...first Pokemon!" Katherine winked at her.

"Don't tell anyone. Technically, you're not allowed to have a Pokemon until you're ten years old. Rotom would be more like...a mischievous house pet until you decide to go on adventure."

"An adventure?" Viktoriya asked.

"Yep, an adventure! You'll get to travel all over the Sinnoh region and collect all eight badges and then, you go to the Pokemon League, beat the Elite Four, and then beat the Champion! It's every Trainer's dream over beating the Champion. It has very nice perks or so I've been told. But every Trainer starts somewhere. I started in Twinleaf Town, some trainers start in Hearthome, who knows? Maybe Eterna City will be your starting point in your Pokemon adventure. That is, if you go on one. That, Viktoriya, is your choice." Katherine patted Viktoriya's head and stood. "I must be on my way Viktoriya. I hope to meet you again someday. I bet you'd be a great trainer." She turned and left, leaving a star-struck Viktoriya behind.


	2. Chapter 1: Twelve Years Later

Chapter One  
>Twelve Years Later<p>

Morning slowly dawned upon the City of Eterna, seeping into a bedroom in the Eterna Apartments. Plastered on the walls, aside from an ivy-green wallpaper, were pictures of various rare Pokemon from all over the four regions of the world. There was a plain blue dresser, matched by a plain blue vanity with a small mirror. The floor was wood with a rug the same shade of ivy green that the wallpaper sported. There was a tiny TV in the room but no console to match it. The bedside, also made of wood, was the home of a single picture of a young girl and her Plasma Pokemon. Speaking of the girl, she had grown since she met the Pokemon and, as of the moment, was sleeping peacefully in her bed with wispy blond hair gently splayed on the pillow.

Not for long.

"Rooo...tom!"

The girl shot up, awake. She turned to the Plasma Pokemon, who was giggling madly. He had given her a gentle zap on her back to wake her up.

"Now now Voltz, you know better than to wake me up like that." She said gently. Voltz whizzed around her head, chirping eagerly. Getting up, she looked at the calendar. "Twelve years...feels like forever does it?" Voltz let out a chirp of agreement.

"Viktoriya! Are you awake?" Came a voice, a male voice.

"Yes I am Papa! Give me a moment to get dressed." Changing out of her pajama clothes, a onesie with Growlithes over it, she picked out a pale, almost ghostly blue dress with long sleeves. The dress reached to her ankles, but she didn't mind. It was warm and it smelled like home. She hugged herself a little, smiling softly before pulling her hair into a ponytail. Voltz paused his circling to look at her before resuming. The door opened, revealing a much older man with graying hair. A single strand of teal stood out, even though it was faint. At his heels was a Stunky, who had rushed into the room. Viktoriya picked up the Skunk Pokemon and stroked the purple and cream fur. "You're going to miss me, aren't you Stunky?"

"Stunn..." The Skunk Pokemon whined a little and nuzzled her some more.

"Viktoriya, you're not leaving without a proper meal." Her father showed her the plate of food he had made; pancakes. Lots of em. She went to the small table in the dining room/kitchen of their apartment, where her father set the plate down in front of her.

"Papa, thank you for the meal." Her father smiled at that.

"I wanted to send you off properly." He gently kissed her head and went to the other room. Viktoriya continued to eat while Voltz played with Stunky by making the Skunk Pokemon's hair stand up. Occasionally, Stunky hid underneath Viktoriya's chair, hissing like a cat at Voltz.

"Voltz, Stunky, you two stop that." Voltz glanced up at Viktoriya, processing her command for a moment before floating next to her shoulder. As she finished eating and put away the dishes, her father came out. He was carrying a slightly worn dark blue bag that glittered a little in one hand and a box in the other. Viktoriya raised an eyebrow. "Papa, is that...for me?"

"Yes my little star." He set the bag down on the table. Voltz floated over the bag before letting out a pleased chirp. "The bag came from my old employer, kinda like a freebie, but I never really used it." He opened the box, revealing a star and moon hair pin. "This, on the other hand, was from your mother."

"...mother?" She asked softly. She had seen pictures of her, they were all over the apartment after all. Her mother left when she was seven, she remembered that her father was torn over it but she had been told that her mother went to find work. It was her mother's work that let them keep this apartment even though, to be honest, Viktoriya wasn't quite sure what work her mother was doing. Her father didn't say a word . Her father carefully put the pin in her hair.

"There...you look almost exactly like your mother." He said with a soft, almost heartbroken voice. He hugged her tightly. "It seems like it was yesterday you were a little girl."

"Papa..." Viktoriya whispered before hugging him back. "I'll write often, I promise." After a few moments, they separated. Viktoriya took her new bag, swung it over her shoulder and went to grab Voltz's Pokeball, a slightly worn Luxury Ball. She still remembered when she received the Pokeball to capture Voltz, her silent promise to go on an adventure like Katherine had told her too in a star-struck moment. She silently kissed the Pokeball's surface and pocketed it in her bag. Returning to her father, who had Stunky in his arms, she kissed her father's cheek and petted Stunky. "Well..." She took a deep breath and looked at her father directly in the face. "I'm off." Voltz began to chirp eagerly, rushing to the door and swirling. Viktoriya went to the door and took the handle. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Out to the strange new world that was Sinnoh.

* * *

><p>"When is he going to arrive?" Came an impatient sigh. Outside the Pokemon Center of Eterna City, Diane impatiently tapped her foot. She had grown too but her attitude did not change. Her skirt was down to her lower thigh and she was wearing a cotton-candy pink tank top that fluttered in the wind. Diane's hair was an odd combination of pink and blond, the roots being pink and the strands being the same shade of blond as her tank top. Next to her was Silvia, who had silver tips that contrasted her brunette hair. In her arms was her Budew, who hadn't changed much in the twelve years that passed. Viktoriya was quiet, staying away from the other two. "He's supposed to bring us to the Sandgem lab!" Diane shot a glare at Viktoriya. "Oh, not you. This is a valet my daddy bought us personally~ You gotta wait for the professor's assistant. I'm going to Sandgem and getting a Pokedex and my starter personally from Professor Rowan!" She taunted. Voltz began to spark angrily at Diane, as if threatening to mess up her oh so perfect hair that, to be honest, Viktoriya wasn't a fan of.<p>

"Diane, the professor's coming straight to us. He said he wanted to see Gardenia and hearing that we were going to start out on our journey, we're a bit of a side-trip." Silvia said quietly. Diane glared at her.

"Damn it!" She hissed before the sound of a conversation reached their ears. The local Gym Leader, Gardenia, was chatting happily with an older man. The older man, looking as if he was sixty or so, wore a dark brown trench coat that reached to his knees. Underneath the trench-coat was a casual suit, consisting of a blue suit top, a red tie, and black suit pants. In his hand was a orange briefcase, which earned Diane a soft gasp. "Those are our starters! I'm totally getting Turtwig. What about you Silvia?"

"Um...I'm getting Chimchar." Diane turned to Viktoriya.

"That leaves you with Piplup. He's the weakest of the starters. Just like you." Voltz began to vibrate violently, ready to zap her hair to kingdom come. Voltz was about to do it when Gardenia began to chuckle.

"Oh look at the time, I really need to get back to the Gym. Ya know, my students and all...e-eheheh..." With that she rushed off. The Professor glanced back before turning his gaze to the trio of girls.

"I assume you're here for me?" He said, his voice sounding rather grumpy and like sandpaper.

"Of course! We're here for our starters. I'm Diane Worthington, this is Silvia Argyris" She gestured to Silvia. "And...this person you don't need to worry about. She's not going to get far." She smiled meanly to Viktoriya, earning another angry chirp from Voltz.

"I'm Viktoriya Gavrilyuk." The Professor looked at all three of them quietly.

"Well, I am Professor Rowan, as I assume you know. And I suspect you know why I am here."

"To give us our starters and our Pokedexes. Of course." Diane chirped. Professor Rowan looked at her with a bit of a glare, as if he disliked her already. However, the glare vanished and was replaced with professionalism.

"These Pokemon are newcomers to this world and I want you to treat them well." He opened up his briefcase to reveal three Pokeballs. The three Pokeballs had a leaf, a bubble, and a flame. "In these Pokeballs are the three Pokemon Turtwig, Piplup, and Chimchar, respectively. Now go on, pick your Pokemon." Diane immediately grabbed the Pokeball with the leaf on it, while Viktoriya took the Pokeball with the bubble on it. Silvia took the last of the three Pokeballs. "And now your Pokedexes. The Pokédex is a very high-tech device. It will automatically record data on every kind of Pokémon you encounter. You three, I ask that you go everywhere and meet every kind of Pokémon in this region." He took the three Pokedexes and handed them to the young women. After the three accepted them, Rowan closed his suitcase. "And now, I'll send you off with the wish that your journey will be fun. I must head onward to Hearthome." With that, he left them. The three girls looked at each other before Diane pocketed her new Pokedex.

"I'm going to Oreburgh City. That's where the first gym badge is. Silvia, you're coming with me!"

"Y-Yes Diane!" Silvia yelped. Diane looked at Viktoriya with a grin.

"I bet you're going to Oreburgh too Viktoriya. Don't even bother. Me and Silvia are gonna be champions of Sinnoh and you'll sit here, part of our little fan club! Don't worry, we'll send autographs!" She laughed and walked off. Viktoriya let out a sigh and stared at the Pokeball.

"_I refuse to allow her to best me!_" She thought, squeezing the ball a little. "_We're going to be the best, I know we will. Just wait and see._" She turned to Voltz, smiling a little. "Come on Voltz, we're going training. We'll bond with our new Piplup and then we'll head to Oreburgh City."


	3. Chapter Two: Coincidence

Chapter Two

Coincidence

"What do you mean the Cycling Road is closed?"

Viktoriya's eyes were wide in confusion at the man before her. She had spent so much time on training her new Piplup, Sofiya, in the Eterna Forest and the routes surrounding the forest. She had spent some time training the Penguin Pokemon to the point where she felt they were more than ready to take on the gym in Oreburgh City. She had her bicycle out, ready to ride it down the road down to Oreburgh. Or that was what she was going to do until she had been stopped.

"Yeah, the Cycling Road's closed. Huge crash involving a Staravia, a Pikachu, and a couple of riders. Horrible scene there." The man shuddered. "They closed it off so everybody can get first aid but they don't want to make the situation worse than it already is." He began to shoo Viktoriya away. "Now go, shoo! If you want to get to Oreburgh, go the long way!" Voltz began to bristle but Viktoriya shushed him gently.

"Come on Voltz, we'll go around. We'll be able to train some more anyway, so it's not going to be in vain." She said gently, turning around. Voltz still wasn't happy in that regard and, to be honest, neither was Viktoriya.

"_When I left Eterna earlier, the Cycling Road is fine. So why is there a sudden crash when I return, right when I was ready to head to Oreburgh? Something isn't right here...I'm not sure if this is a coincidence or something Diane plotted to stop me..._"

* * *

><p>The sweet scent of Floraoma Town greeted Viktoriya and Voltz. The blond took a deep breath, smiling a little. "It's really peaceful here..." She murmured.<p>

"Piplup..." Sofiya grumbled, crossing her tiny arms. She had been sitting in the basket of the bicycle while Viktoriya rode through the forest and routes.

"Sofiya sweetie, we won't be battling for a while. Here, we'll relax with the flowers. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Piplup." She turned her head arrogantly. Viktoriya sighed.

"_I should've named you Princess or Duchess._" She thought, winkling her nose a little. "_You sure act like one._" The sound of music reached their ears, causing her to glance around the town. "_Where is that music coming from?_" She wondered. Sofiya and Voltz also looked around, obviously hearing the music. Voltz floated up a little before zooming forward to a person underneath a tree, sitting at the feet of a large strange Pokemon in green and beige and a small bit of yellow at it's neck. The person sitting next to the Pokemon had a white blouse on and brown and grey striped dress pants, the matching jacket on the strange Pokemon. The person looked strangely familiar...Voltz went down to lead Viktoriya to the player of the music. When they got closer, Viktoriya gasped.

It was Katherine.

The trainer glanced up and stopped playing. The Pokemon that was resting lifted it's head a little in mild confusion before seeing Viktoriya and her two Pokemon. It lowered his head onto the flowers quietly.

"Well well well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Katherine said cheerfully. "It's been a while hasn't it? If I'm correct, twelve years."

"W-Who's that Pokemon?" Viktoriya asked. Katherine chuckled.

"Since you have a Piplup, I'm assuming you have a Pokedex. Did you forget about it?" Viktoriya widened her eyes and pulled it out. A electronic female voice spoke from the Pokedex, as it was faced towards the strange Pokemon.

"_Tropius, the Fruit Pokemon. __Delicious fruits grew out from around its neck because it always ate the same kind of fruit._"

"Groo..." The Fruit Pokemon groaned softly, blinking slowly.

"Rio, you're so lazy." Katherine chuckled. "What brings you out to Floraoma town? I highly doubt you already have five badges already unless you started your journey early." She said.

"Actually, the Cycling Road is closed cause of an accident..."

"An accident? On the Cycling Road?" Katherine asked. She pulled out a device that looked unfamiliar to Viktoriya. "Mmn...there's no news of a crash. I think you were fooled." Viktoriya frowned.

"I thought so. You see, I was busy training with my Piplup Sofiya to train her up for the Oreburgh Gym. When I figured we were ready for the gym, the Cycling Road was 'closed'. I thought it was a weird coincidence."

"Well, this isn't all for naught. After all, you can head to Jubilife City and explore there. Down the road from Jubilife is Sandgem Town, where Professor Rowan's lab is, and Twinleaf Town, my hometown next to Lake Verity. To the...west is Canalave City and to the east is Oreburgh...or is it the other way round?" Katherine shook her head. "I try with directions but you'll have to find out yourself. It'll be good for you!"

"Sparce!" Inso wiggled out from under the jacket, obviously awoken by the discussion. The Pokedex went off.

"_Dunsparce, the Land Snake Pokemon. __It __digs __into the ground with its tail and makes a mazelike nest. It can fly just a little._"

"Gyah, I'm sorry, I'll put it away!" Viktoriya exclaimed, putting the Pokedex away. Katherine laughed.

"It is not any worry to me. Now, I suggest for you to go to Jubilife City. Don't get lost in the big city Viktoriya." With that, Katherine resumed playing her instrument. Viktoriya nodded and went off out of the town.

* * *

><p>After going through the short Wayward Cave, Viktoriya stared up awestruck at the huge buildings of Jubilife City. Voltz was equally shocked, staring up with the same wide eyes.<p>

"Hey! Looks like you managed to get here." A familiar nasty voice spoke. Viktoriya and Voltz looked away from the tall buildings to the horribly familiar face: Diane. "Took you long enough. I thought you'd give up."

"Diane, stop it. We're heading to Oreburgh."

"You don't need to. I already have the first badge. You should give up while you have the chance." Diane said cockily.

"I said stop it. I'm heading to Oreburgh for my first gym badge. Please leave me alone." Viktoriya said calmly. Diane looked pissed.

"Don't make me send Tabs on you!"

"I'm not afraid of Tabs anymore. I'm not a child you can taunt and threaten to have your way. Grow up." Viktoriya tried to edge pass Diane but the other refused to have any of that, bringing out the Glameow.

"I am not moving unless we battle!" Viktoriya let out a sigh.

"Fine, as you wish."

"I am not going to lose." Diane growled. The Glameow purred in agreement. Sofiya jumped down from the basket and began to chirp defensively. "Glameow, start things off with Fake Out!" The Glameow nodded and rushed forward, slamming her tail into Sofiya. The Piplup yelped and flinched.

"Sofiya, you can do this. Use Bubble!" The Piplup squeaked and fired bubbles at the Glameow. Tabs shook her head, stumbling back a little.

"Tabs, you're not going to take that are you?! Bite!" The Glameow growled and shot forward, biting into the Piplup's head. Sofiya let out a screech and began to run around in pain.

"Sofiya! Tackle Glameow into something!" Viktorya commanded. Sofiya tackled Tabs into the ground, causing the feline to cry out in defeat. Sofiya backed up and puffed out her chest in victory. Diane growled and returned Glameow to her Pokeball.

"Damn you Viktoriya. This isn't over yet. Go, Aaron!" Diane let out Turtwig, who let out a small roar in excitement.

"Sofiya, come back. You're at a type disadvantage." Viktoriya returned the Penguin Pokemon. "Ready Voltz?" She asked the Plasma Pokemon, watching him float to the Turtwig. "Voltz, Thunder Shock!" Voltz chirped and sent a small amount of electricity to Turtwig, causing the Tiny Leaf Pokemon to shiver from the electricity.

"Tackle Aaron!" The Turtwig rushed forward and tried to tackle the Rotom but...it did noting. The Rotom looked just as confused as Diane. "What!? Why did it...!?" Diane pulled out her Pokedex and scanned Voltz.

"_Rotom, the Plasma Pokemon, __Its electric-like body can enter some kinds of machines and take control in order to make mischief._"

"That's not what I want! What type is it!?"

"_Rotom is a Ghost/Electric type. Normal and Fighting type moves have no effect on this Pokemon._"

Diane stared at the Pokedex, to Aaron and Voltz, and then back to the Pokedex. "Well, use Withdraw!" she commanded the Turtwig, putting her Pokedex away. Turtwig withdrew into it's shell.

"Voltz, keep using Thundershock!" Voltz sent more electric shocks at Aaron.

"Aaron, keep using Withdraw!" But it wasn't enough. Within a few Thundershocks, Aaron had fainted. Diane looked angry as she withdrew her own Pokemon. "This won't be the last time we'll fight! I'll crush you, I promise you that!" She snarled, throwing Pokedollars at Viktoriya. The blond collected the dollars as Diane stormed off to the Pokecenter.

"Um...Viktoriya?" The blond glanced up to see Silvia.

"Silvia? Why aren't you with Diane?"

"Well...uh, I wanted to tell you that Diane set up a guy to try and stop you at the Cycling Road. And that she never got a gym badge. To be honest, I don't want any gym badges. I don't like fighting much. I'll...be going now." With that, she ran to the Pokecenter in a hurry. Viktoriya raised an eyebrow.

"_I knew it, Diane did try to set me up to stop me. But...I wonder about Silvia..._"


End file.
